Protection
by ellieskywalker
Summary: Natsu and Lucy marry without any problems and have two adorable children. However will a they be able to live through a parents worse nightmare and protect the ones they love when a misterious enemy comes looking for them? NatsuxLucy and LevyxGajeel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
~#~**  
****_Protection;_**** the act of protecting or state of being protected.  
**~#~  
Natsu's ears perked up as he heard the slight sound of bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. He slightly opened his right eyes to find his wife doing the same while they faced each other in their large bed. A slight smirk brewed on Lucy's mouth as she closed her eyes and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Shh!" a hushed voice whispered loudly,

"I am being quiet! It's you!" said another voice giving a slight nudge to the other.

Two pairs of feet slowly pushed open the wooden door leading into their parents room and they quietly made their way to either side of the bed, the small boy raised his hand and held up three fingers. He put one finger down, then lowering the second and finally, as his third finger hit his palm, the two children jumped over the side of the bed to land on the figures below.

However their parents were a step ahead of them and their plan backfired. As they jumped upwards towards their parents, the two mages caught their offspring mid-air and pulled them downwards to they were pinned to the bed.

"Do you think a tickle punishment is in order?" Lucy asked while turning her head to Natsu.

"I think so!" He said while starting to tickle the small girl in his grasp. Lucy started to tickle the young boy she had in her hands while he protested,

"Muuuum! I'm too old for this! P.. p.. please stop!"

"I don't think so! You think you can jump on your helpless parents while they sleep?" She asked while continuing to tickling him.

"Exactly!" Natsu agreed while moving in to plant sloppy kisses on his daughters face.

"Daddy!" The little girl exclaimed while pushing his face away with her little hands

A few minutes and a lot of tickling later, the small family all lay on the big bed, gasping for air.

"Time for breakfast?" Lucy asked in a simple tone and there was uproar in the room. "I'll take that as a yes…" She said after it has quieted down. She flipped her feet off of the side of the bed onto the wooden floor and walked away from her family and into the kitchen.

The small cottage in which the stellar spirit mage lived in with her family was located on the outskirts of Magnolia. It was quite a blessing when her and Natsu had found it, after recently expressing their love for one another and expeditiously gotten married with a second thought. Shortly after three months of living together, Lucy had found herself pregnant and another bedroom was added on with the help of Fairy Tail.

As Lucy reached the small kitchen at the end of the corridor; she got out all the ingredients for pancakes and got to work. She had never really been the domestic goddess before she got married to Natsu; however she learnt the way of keeping a house and husband in check.

She was just finishing mixing the batter when she heard the pitter-patter of footsteps enter the room.

"Mum? I want my own room." The boy stated.

Ryuu was nine years old with a mop of blonde hair on his head, he was the average height for a nine year old and also had bright chocolate orbs, just like his mother.

"You'll have to talk to your Dad about that. And then maybe speak with Grampa, because he helped a lot when your current room was being made." Lucy replied to the little boy while mixing the batter still.

"Can't you talk to him for me?" He retorted back while pulling a stool out.

"I know your Dad is a scary guy, but there's no harm in you asking." She said while patting Ryuu on the head. He pulled his head away from her touch as Natsu entered with a small girl over his shoulders.

"Who's a scary guy?!" He demanded while barging into the room.

"Mummy said you are Daddy!" The small girl cried in a high pitched happy voice from the back of Natsu, her short night dress was pulled up slightly so it showed her pick bunny knickers.

The little girl was one of the tiniest five year olds ever seen; she had pink messy hair and always had a smile on her face. She went by the name of Layla.

Natsu slowly set her down on the tiled floor as he stumbled over to his wife and gave her a 'good morning' kiss.

"Ewwie!" Layla squeaked as she climbed up a stool to sit besides her brother, finally reaching the stop she said, "Oooo! Pancakes!" And she slammed her tiny hands on the table while licking her lips enthusiastically.

Natsu pulled out a drawer and set out knifes and forks while Lucy got plates out of the cupboard next to the stove. She smiled to herself as they did the normal morning routine.

After many pancakes were demolished Lucy began to clean up, as usual while kids were in their room getting dressed.

Natsu sneaked up behind his busy wife and eagerly wrapped his hands around her waist. In doing so, Lucy dropped the plate she was washing and was spun around by the pink haired man. Natu's lips soon captured Lucy's and they heatedly kissed. Lucy brought up her soapy hands and rested them on either side of his face. She then tried to pull her face back and say,

"Natsu, stop. I'm trying to wash up!" She wiggled her hips to try and get him to move his arms.

"Doing that won't help. It's just turning me on more." He whispered in an animalistic tone while his breath slowly made its way down Lucy's neck; making her shiver in delight.

"Shh! The kids might hea.." The sentence got lost within his lips as they once again came crashing down hers and hands went south to fondle with her buttocks. Slowly prying her mouth open, Natsu's tongue gently explored his wife's mouth as the kiss got more heated.

Lucy lent back and captured more bubbles in the palm of her hands, without a second thought; her hands came plunging down and she deposited two large handfuls of suds the the top of his pink locks.

"How dare you…" And he wiped his hand over his hair collected bubbles, as he did so and tried to go for his wife, however Lucy was prepared with more bubbles and wiped a load more on his cheeks.

"Har har!" Lucy laughed mockingly as she stepped around and under Natsu's extended arms to the other side of the kitchen. The dragon slayer then grabbed a handful of bubbles from the sink and threw them over the room towards Lucy, covering her head to toe in water and bubbles. A dark aura then came around Lucy and her eyes glazed over in annoyance.

"Daddy, why is Mummy staring at you like that?" Layla asked while pulling his trouser leg. He didn't even notice the small girl come running into the kitchen wearing a pink pinafore dress and bunny ears.

"Layla, it's time for escape plan number five we talking about..." Natsu said while not taking his eyes off the very angry mage, he gently pushed the small girl towards the door. As soon as Layla was through the frame, Natsu threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the kid's bedroom.

As soon as she left, Lucy laughed at their family dynamics and began cleaning up the water logged kitchen.

Three soaked kitchen towels later, Lucy finally left the kitchen and walked towards her and Natsu's bedroom. As soon as she entered the scarlet walled room, the sound of the heavy wooden doors opened.

"Now stop playing and get ready for school." She heard Natsu say from across the hall. The door then closed and the one leading into her room opened.

Lucy was sat at her dressing table when she stared at the pink haired man through the mirror.

"Why did you do that?!" Lucy exclaimed as she picked up her hairbrush and threw it at her husband while he was pulling off his t-shirt.

"I did it because you look so beautiful when you're wet." He replied with a smirk and wink as he dropped his shirt on the bed and walked over to Lucy.  
She stared at his through the mirror, still refusing to look him in the eyes. Needless to say she was pissed off, however used to the fact that she had such a wacky and yet utterly perfect family. she took one last glance at her husband' now pulling a pout with wide apologetic eyes and she caved in.

"Fine! Just get dressed and take Ryuu to school!" She turned around on her stool and smiled at him.

"I love you." He said while pulling a toothy grin.

"I love you too."

Natsu quickly pulled on his usual clothes and exited the bedroom after planting a soft kiss on Lucy's cheek.

After a short debate, Lucy opted for the simple short skirt and cute pink shirt that matched the ribbon in her hair. She quickly did a once over in the mirror and went to join her family in the living room.

"Okay Dragneels! Line up!" She shouted as she came into view of her family. Happy has seemed to have joined them, he was currently being dressed up by Layla in a dolls costume. While Ryuu was pushing a wooden train set back and forth with his index finger that he had been given for his previous birthday by the resident 'wood-make' mage, Laki.

All the Dragneel's (and Happy) head's turned towards Lucy and they jumped up at her order. They quickly lined up in height order.  
"Ready?" Lucy asked Natsu with a sweet smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied, pulling her in for a kiss while they got a chorus of 'ewws' from the two children and Happy who stood next to them. Lucy pulled away and side-stepped to stand in front of Ryuu,

"Ready sweetie?" She asked and all she got was a grunt while her son crossed his arms over his dark shirt.

Lucy finally reached the last person in the lineup and thought about how cute her daughter looked with her pink hair in two small pigtails on each side of her head. She also had a multi-coloured backpack on her shoulders most probably filled with crayons and toys. Her white socks were pulled up to her knees and her buckle-up shoes were shining from last night's weekly polish. She was a cute and pristine mini Lucy with pink hair.

"Ready Layla?" She asked while holding out her hand.

"Umm hmm! Lets go see Grampa!" Layla shouted with a nod and smile as she jumped up to take hold of her Lucy's hand.

"We will sweetie, but we've got to take Ryuu to school first." She smiled down at Layla.

"I don't need my whole family to walk me there." Ryuu grunted from somewhere behind the two girls.

They walked towards the front door as Layla took hold of her Father's hand on her left side. They made it out the small door with Ryuu following sluggishly behind. The small family made their way down the gravel path towards the city of Magnolia.

~#~

**A/N: I'm back with another NatsuxLucy fic! I hope you all enjoy it and everything! I already have 10 chapters written and I'll be uploading them on my own schedule since I already have two other fics on the go. So please understand if I'm late with the updating!**

**This was originally a GrayxErza fic and it was poorly written, so I'm taking this opportunity to change it into my OTP pairing and re-upload it for you lovely people.**

**It's rated M for later violence and possible sex, so be prepared and if any of you are under-age! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and please just enjoy it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~#~

Layla ran in front of her parents and stumbled every now and again on the uneven cobbled street, she hummed a sweet tune as she tried to see over the side of the bridge. Natsu let go of Lucy's hand and picked his daughter up and placed her so that she was sat on his shoulders. The small girl let out a squeal and grabbed two small handfuls of Natsu's pink hair.

Lucy slowed her pace so that Ryuu caught up with her. They walked side by side in silence. Lucy didn't understand why Ryuu had seemed to be so angry lately, wasn't this supposed to happen when he was a teenager? Or maybe he just got his Dad's slightly moody attributes? Had she done anything wrong? Lucy couldn't help but ask herself these questions.

"Looking forward to school?" She asked, smiling down at her son.

"Mmm." He replied while throwing his hands behind his head.

After walking for another few minutes, they reached the large canal that ran all the way through Magnolia. Walking along the side of the canal and up a small rise, they finally reached the large guild hall.

The large door slowly creaked open and a small dark haired girl popped her head around the corner. After realising who it is, a large toothy grin came across her face and she shouted,

"Aunt Lucy!" The nine year old opened her arms wide and grabbed Lucy around her thighs.

"Hello Asuka." Lucy said while bending over and hugged the girl back.

"Are Uncle Natsu, Layla and… Ryuu here too?" She asked. Lucy took note on how she paused before saying Ryuu's name and how Asuka's cheeks turned a delicate pink.

"We're here!" Layla shouted in a sing song tune.

"Hi Layla." Asuka said while waving and smiling sweetly then adding, "Hello Uncle Natsu."

"Hey, Asuka!" Natsu asked while putting Layla down.

The trio of Mother, daughter and Father walked into the large hall and was greeted by the usual rowdy bunch that had most probably been at the guild all night after consuming a fair amount of alcohol. Ryuu followed lazily behind and as he caught sight of the dark haired girl, his cheeks glowed a delicate pink.

"Hello Ryuu." Asuka said while pushing the wooden door shut. All she got back was a grunt while Ryuu raised his hand to his golden head to scratch the back of it. He walked through the familiar guild to join everyone outside. As he walked around the maze of tables to reach the bar where his parents stood, he heard shouting This always happened when Natsu and Gray were together and it was also common thing for their children to witness. In the large crowded hall, Natsu and Gray had their foreheads pressed together shouting names at each other. Layla was sat in the centre of the wooden bar with Happy. She had produced a dolls outfit from her backpack and unwillingly made Happy wear it- again -she also had tea cups and saucers placed in front of them. Ryuu watched as his sister happily chatted away without a care in the world to the blue cat with a rare smile on his face. His gaze finally went over to his Mum, she was happily sat at the bar talking with a certain scarlet haired beauty with a mug of steaming liquid placed within her hands.

"Ryuu!" Erza shouted over the hall and patted the wooden stool next to her. Ryuu sighed and walked over and sat next to his none-related aunt.

"How're you Ryuu?" Erza asked with a warm smile.

"I'm good." He answered, looking at his hands in front of him.

"Why the long face?" A new voice asked.

"I don't have a long face!" Ryuu replied while looking up to find Asuka holding out a glass of orange juice. He gingerly took the glass and sipped. Asuka walked around the trio at the bar and skipped the rest of the way to the table in which her parents were sat.

Ryuu's eyes followed the short girl over to when she sat down. Bisca noticed this and gave the boy a polite wave. Ryuu waved back, his cheeks darkening slightly. He turned back around, picked up the glass that he was previously given and gulped down the cold liquid.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Ryuu jumped down from the stool and said,

"I'm going to school. Bye Mum."

"Okay, have a good day!" Lucy smiled at her son and held out her arms for a hug.

Ryuu looked past his Mother and scoured the hall for his Father's pink hair. He grunted and ducked under her open arms and towards where he had spotted Natsu and Gray fighting.

Once Ryuu was a fair distance away, Lucy's face dropped.

"I don't know what I've done? He's just been really moody lately. I mean, He's nine years old!" Lucy exclaimed while throwing her arms up in the air. Gray heard the slight raise voices and spotted the young blonde haired boy walking towards himself and Natsu.

He dropped Natsu from the scruff off his shirt.

"Hey! We're not finish-!" Natsu exclaimed but stopped himself when he saw his son walking over. "What's going on?" He asked while lowering himself down to Ryuu's level.

"Can we go to school now please?" Ryuu asked.

"Sure." Natsu replied and took his bag off him and walked over to where Lucy and Erza were sat. "I'm taking Ryuu to school."

The pink-haired man leant down and gave his wife a peck on the cheek and Layla a kiss on the top of her head.

"Can you talk to him... about.. erm boy stuff please?" Lucy blushed, "You know how he's been lately and I think that he needs a man to talk to."

Gray gave a scoff when Lucy said 'man' so she sent daggers his way, then turned back to Natsu with pleading eyes.

"Alright! I'll go and talk to him." Natsu picked up Ryuu's bag that he had set on the floor and walked out out of the guild hall.

Ryuu was stood in the morning sunlight with his hands deep in his pockets and slouched over. He clearly got his posture from his father, anyone could tell.

After Ryuu was born, Lucy had to go into a 'short' retirement from the guild. This 'short' retirement ended up being nine years long from the moment she had her son. Needless to say the whole guild was shocked that the only celestial spirit mage that they had, had to leave the guild. However - luckily for Lucy - she was able the keep her mark, therefore still officially being a member of Fairy Tail. Natsu still stayed a member full time. Nothing Lucy said could tear him away from the guild and not doing missions.

she understood though, he had been there long before she had so he clearly had a deeper connection with the place. It was hard for Lucy though, she had to leave Team Natsu behind with one less member. And Happy still complains - nine years later - that it's still not the same without her.

Natsu paused for a short while in the archway of the large door to collect his thoughts and think about what he was going to say to his son. He finally turned around and walked up towards the blond boy. As he reached him, the bag he was carrying slipped off his shoulder and clattered on the floor. Spilling it's content on the cobbled stones.

In a rush to pick all the books and paper up from the dirty floor. A certain book caught his eye. It was titled 'Fire Magic' and was bounded in a large leather bind.

"No wonder his bag was so heavy." Natsu thought as he picked the book up. "Why are you reading this?" He then asked aloud.

"Erm, I was just curious." He replied.

"If you want me to teach you about fire magic, all you have to do is ask. I know a little bit about it all since it's a little similar to dragon slayer magic." He gave his son a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Dad." Ryuu replied, returning the smile. He took the book and put it back in his bag.

"So, your Mum wanted me to talk to you…" Natsu finally said after a short while of walking in slience.

"Talk away." The small boy replied with

"Okay! Well… What's wrong? You've been moody lately." Natsu asked his son with concerned eyes.

"Dad, can you keep a secret?"

Natsu was caught off guard by his son's question. His expression turned from a caring Fathers concern to a contorted, red and wide eyed face of shock. Ryuu looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Natsu said, straightening his back slightly and pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"Well… the other day at school… it was lunchtime and I was sat with Asuka outside eating out lunch and…" Ryuu's cheeks burned with embarrassment and Natsu's were going a similar colour, "Well… I told her that I had a crush on her!" He shouted out the last sentence.

Ryuu let out a massive sigh and slumped back into his chair.

Natsu thought "He's 9 years old and he has a crush! I didn't think I had to have this talk with him until he was at least 18 years old!" He started to panic and his palms started to sweat, he asked

"And what did Asuka say?"

"Nothing. That's why I'm angry." Ryuu replied matter-of-factly.

"Ryuu, don't ever tell your Mother that I told you this, but when it comes to woman, you've got to be an ass to them to get them to like you."

The boy was shocked at his Fathers words and said,

"So I have to be mean to her to get her to like me back?"

"Exactly!" Natsu exclaimed as his arms shot out to the side.

He didn't really understand his Father's statement, but appreciated his advice. He thought about the amount of times his Mum and Dad had argued about pointless stuff.

"Okay!" He replied. A new sense of confidence flowed through him.

"Now, shall we get you to school and are you going to be nice to your Mother now?"

"Yeah… I should say sorry."

"You should." Natsu patted his head.

After rounded the last street corner, Ryuu said his goodbyes to his Dad and ran off into the school courtyard. Smiling to himself, Natsu made his way back to the guild.

He walked back through the large doors and everyone was still sat at the wooden bar; however Layla was now sat on her mothers lap singing a nursery rhyme for everyone to hear. As soon as she had finished, everyone erupted in cheers and claps as she beamed a smile and turned a light shade of pink.

The day went on without anything interesting happening. Lucy and Layla were left with Bisca, Alzack and Asuka after Team Natsu went out to do a small mission just on the outskirts of town. They chatted and the two girls played together.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Mira-Jane asked Lucy when Ryuu had returned to the guild from his day at school. She look at her children who beamed smiled up at their mother.

"Sure." Lucy replied, "You know how much they love your cooking Mira."

The family stayed in the hall until the sun started to set. Mira-Jane brought out the hot meals and set them out on the small round mahogany table that the two children were sat at and without hesitation, they dug in without so much as a thank you.

After the dishes were taken away, Natsu returned with a sleeping Happy firmly on his shoulder. He complained about the mission and how hungry he now was.

"I'll make you some food when we get home, okay?" Lucy smiled at him as she gently kissed his lips.

Goodbyes were said to the last few people at the guild and the small family walked home in the dimly lit street.

Layla was asleep with her Father's arms and he shot a knowing glance down at Ryuu as he walked ahead. Leaving Mother and son behind to talk.

"Mum..?"

"Yes sweetie?" Lucy asked while turning her head to her son.

"I'm sorry for being moody earlier." Ryuu said while looking down at his feet.

"It's okay Ryuu." Lucy smiled back and wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders, "I do love you. No matter how moody you are."

Ryuu scrunched his nose up at her words and tried to wriggle out of her grip. Lucy only laughed a tightened her grip as the boy whined about not being able to breath.

Natsu turned around and smiled at his wife and son, he walked along next to Lucy and she wrapped her arm around his waist. They silently walked back to the small cottage.

As they reached the small door, Lucy slowly unlocked it and hit the light switch as they all walked in. Natsu took Layla into her and Ryuu's bedroom and placed her in the small bed/cot and undressed her and put her pink night dress on. He laid her down and kissed the top of her head. After pulling the sheets over her, he walked out the room and switched the light of.

Natsu walked into the small front room and said,

"Time for bed, buddy." And he ruffled his son's blonde hair and pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. Ryuu grunted slightly and said in the direction on the kitchen,

"G'night Mum!"

"Sleep tight sweetie." Lucy called out while cleaning the surfaces down. Natsu made his way into his and his wife's bedroom and stripped down into his boxers while getting into bed. Lucy quickly tidied everything up in the kitchen and front room. She then popped into her children's room and kissed the two of them goodnight while pulling the covers up more.

She walked down the short hallway towards her room and quietly opened the creaking door and got dressed into her favourite pyjamas. She Carefully crawled into the bed next to the already sleeping Natsu and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

~#~

**A/N: So my laptop broke guys. This is why everything is late and behind and I am so incredibly sorry!**

**I should hopefully getting a new one at the end of the month, so everything will be back on track! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and what not!**

**Thank you and sorry again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~#~

Levy woke up with a searing pain in her head. The bluenette looked over at the small clock on the bedside table.

4:37.

_"Whhhhyyy..?"_ Levy thought in her head as she swung her tired legs over the side of her bed. She gently pulled her hair out of the tight bun that she sported for sleep. She finally pulled herself up right onto her swollen feet, while rubbing her equally swollen stomach she made her way out of the room and tip-toed down the stairs to the kitchen.

The small mage rooted through the cupboards for anything that might catch her hungry eye. Pickled eggs. Levy's mouth started to water as she eyed the full jar on the top shelf. She reached upwards on her tip toes but only the tips of her finger touched the jar she sighed as her fingers gently pushed the jar further back into the cupboard.

"Darn it!" She half whispered and half shouted.

Levy stood back slightly to evaluate the situation. Sighing again, she tried to lift her leg upwards onto the counter and... success! Levy did a happy dance and rubbed her swollen stomach again.

"Right. Now to angle my stomach on top of the counter and…"

The kitchen light flickered on and Levy felt another presence in the small room.

"What _are_ you doing Shrimp?" A gruff voice asked from the doorway.

Levy dropped her head backwards to see Gajeel stood wearing only a black pair of trousers with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"I think… I'm stuck…" Levy embarrassingly said while struggling to balance any longer on her one foot.

Gajeel sighed and tiredly walked over to his little friend and picked her up. He took her over to the round table and sat Levy down on one of the wooden chairs. Gajeel walked back over to the cupboard and easily reached up and took the jar of pickled eggs back to Levy. He set it down on the table and lowered himself down onto the chair next to Levy.

The script mage took the jar eagerly and tried to pry the lid off. She tried and tried, using different holds and even banging it on the side of the table. But Levy couldn't get the damned lid of.

She sighed and with puppy dog eyes she looked up at the dragon slayer and held the heavy jar out towards him.

With a small snicker Gajeel took the jar and opened it with ease. The 'pop' of the air tight jar filled the room while Gajeel passed it back to Levy. She sat smelling the pickled eggs while he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a fork. Walking back to the table, Levy snatched the fork out of his hand and dug into the eggs.

Gajeel watched with amusement as Levy finished of the jar by drinking the horrid substance that the eggs had been bathed it.

"You're weird now." Gajeel stated.

"Well you did this to me, so you have no right to complain!" Levy retorted back as she lifted the jar back to her mouth and finished of the last of the juice. After setting the jar back onto the table she let out a massive yawn.

"C'mon Shrimp, time to go back to bed." Gajeel said while picking up his tiny mage and walked up the stairs with her. He placed her on her side of the big bed and exited the room once more. The dragon slayer walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He threw the empty jar into the trash and dropped the used fork in the sink. While flicking off the light, Gajeel thought he heard something outside. Reaching the back door he stuck his head out into the cool air and looked around the small garden.

Realising that there was nothing there and possibly just being his imagination, he turned back into the kitchen and locked the door. He stretched, yawned and made his way back upstairs.

Falling into bed, Gajeel turned onto his side and wrapped his strong arms around his tiny, pregnant friend and fell back into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Gajeel woke to find the space next to him empty. He rose onto his elbows and rubbed his face while he looked around the room. Levy's night clothes were draped over the chair in the corner of the room. So Gajeel knew that she was already showered and ready for the day to start.

_"Does that midget never sleep?!"_ He complained.

The dragon slayer slowly rose out of bed and pulled a vest over his head to cover his bare chest. He walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to meet the smell of eggs cooking.

Levy was humming a tune in the kitchen as she pushed some scrambled eggs around a pan. She did a little dance as she turned the page of the thick book that sat next to the stove. Gajeel stood in the doorway and laughed as he watched the little figure dance around the kitchen while rubbing her swollen stomach and humming.

Levy had her back turned to the door as she scooped her eggs onto a plate and Gajeel came up being her and wrapped his arms around her large stomach.

"Ahh!" Levy exclaimed as she nearly dropped the pan on her foot, "You scared me!" She spun around and pointed the empty pan at Gajeel.

"That's for waking me up this morning with all that clattering." He replied like he had done nothing wrong. Levy just looked him straight in the face. The couple stood there for a good minute just looking each other in the eyes.

But finally Levy gave in as her stomach gave out a rumbling cry for food.

"You won this time Redfox." Levy said while turning around and grabbing her plate full of eggs. Gajeel smirked to himself as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Quickly gulping it down and said,

"I have to go to the guild today and do a couple of jobs. We have no money, soooo..."

"Oh, okay." Levy said with a sad look, "I kind of wanted… to spend the day with you."

"I know, but we need money to buy some more baby stuff Shrimp. And that's what is important right now." Gajeel said in a way that made Levy grin like a fool.

"Okay, well have fun!"

"I doubt it. Salamander will be coming too and I don't feel like getting a headache today." Gajeel grumbled and put down the empty glass and walked over to the sitting bluenette. He leant down and gently kissed her soft lips. Levy accepted the loving kiss and she places her small hand on the side of his face as they broke away from each other then quickly connected again for a couple pecks. Gajeel lowered his head and pressed his lips against Levy's protruding stomach and gently kissed her bump.

"I'll be back soon baby, now behave. Both of you!" He looked up at Levy and gave her a wink. Levy pouted then put a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Finding out she was pregnant was not exactly what she wanted nor expected after seeing Gajeel for a short amount of time. However the two welcomed the- unplanned -bump with open arms and decided to make it work.

The dragon slayer walked to the front of the house, grabbed his coat and shouted,

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" Shouted Levy with a mouthful of eggs. Gajeel laughed to himself as he closed the front door behind him.

Gajeel turned left and started walking to Fairy Tail. After ten minutes, Gajeel reached the big wooden doors that opened into the great hall. pushing them open, he was suddenly bombarded with "Hellos" and "How's Levy doing?", to which he replied to everyone with a deep gruff which roughly translated to, "Leave me alone."

Gajeel finally reached the request board. He took a long look at all the jobs listed before finally choosing a reasonably priced and easy job. The dragon slayer ripped it off the board and took it over to Mira-Jane.

"Hello Gajeel, How's Levy-chan doing?" She asked with her trademark sweet smile.

"Hi, yeah, she's doing good." Said Gajeel while passing her the piece of paper.

"How long now?"

"About two months."

"Wow, she must be big! She's a tiny girl anyway…" Mira-Jane pondered.

"Mmm, she's tired all the time but never sleeps. Plus she looks like she's about to pop at any second. And she craves eggs!" He really did worry about Levy now, she was probably fine but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad might happen to her when that baby decides it wants to come out. He could swear he was getting grey hair from worrying so much about that Shrimp.

Thinking about worrying made him worry more and that made him all the more protective and his animal instincts would take over. He was starting to think that going on this mission was a bad idea...

Noticing Bunny-girl in the corner of his eye, he got an idea!

"Oi! Bunny-girl!" He shouted while walking over to her with heavy steps.

"Oh, hello Gajeel! How's Levy-chan?" She smiled up at him with a miniature Salamander clinging onto her leg.

"She's doing good, but I have a favour to ask...?" He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"Of course I'll go round and see Levy-chan! I saw you looking at the request board, so I assume you're going on a mission?"

"There's still a lotta' stuff we need." He deadpanned, "But thanks for this."

Gajeel spun around on his heels and walked back up to the bar and took the request he had chosen.

"I'll be round in 10 minutes!" He heard Bunny-girl shout from somewhere behind him as he walked out of the large wooden doors.

"This is going to be a long day." He mumbled under his breath as he saw Salamander and that ice-freak waving at him from a couple of yards aways.

~#~

**A/N: This one was a short one, but just a little Gajeel and Levy for you! they're going to be VERY important in this story, soooo...!**

**I hope you liked it and I might just be uploading the next chapter in a couple of hours, so keep a lookout!**

**Just to clear up a couple things that people have been asking in reviews:**

**This fic isn't in any sort of time frame within the manga/anime. It's kinda just what I came up with and doesn't fit in with the current arc or anything. Hense why Ryuu and Asuka are the same age! :)**

**Also, I will be expanding on the reasoning behind Lucy leaving the guild, because that's going to happen to Levy as well! So, that time will come!**

**There will be A LOT more NaLu and GaLe! However I don't want this story just to be full of sex, sex and more sex, I want it to have epic fight scenes and an actually storyline behind it! :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I get a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach when I see new reviews... :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~#~

"No man nor any living thing in this world preserves their life forever. But only to men is it given to know that we must die, and that is a precious gift. This life that is both our torment and our treasure was never meant to endure for eternity. Life is a wave on the sea. Would you force the sea to grow still to save one wave? To save yourself?"

~#~

"Have a good time at school!" Lucy chimed while kissing her two children on their heads, "And take care of your sister, Ryuu!" The door of the little cottage slammed shut and Lucy was left in the kitchen to clean up after breakfast. She slowly wiped all the counters down and washed the pots. While Lucy dried her hands on a towel, Natsu tip toed into the room wearing nothing but some shorts and placed his hands on his wife's hips and quickly spun her around. He quickly clamped his lips down on Lucy's soft lips.

"Mmm… What're you doing?" She questioned while gently pushing Natsu back slightly.

"I thought since the kids are at school, we could have some good ol' fashioned morning sex." Natsu smirked and pressed his lips back onto Lucy's.

The dragon slayer moved his hands around to his wife's buttocks and gently started to knead it with his large hands. He pushed her hips forward so that her damp crotch pressed against his growing bulge. Lucy's hands moved over Natsu's chiselled chest and slowly rubbed her nails over his defined six pack.

Natsu's hands made their way around the elastic band that held her night shorts on her hips. He slowly moved his thumbs up and around so that they were rested on her slightly protruding hip bones.

Going for a more abrupt approach, Natsu quickly pushed Lucy's night shorts down to her ankles and gently pushed her backwards so that she was trapped between the wall and her lover. Their lips connected as Natsu's hand moved itself up and along Lucy's toned stomach towards her luscious breasts.

Feeling dominant and possessive; he moved his lips down towards her pulse and gently nipped her skin and licked the slight beads of sweat that had been produced.

"Ahh, Natsu…" Lucy moaned while throwing her head backwards in ecstasy.

Natsu's head moves slowly down and over the thin cotton shirt that his wife wore, her nipples were prominent underneath and he snickered as he gently tugged on one over the top of her shirt with his teeth. Shivering under his touch, Lucy grabbed two handfuls of light hair while Natsu moved further south.

Natsu would have been cursing at the pain in his scalp if he wasn't caught up in the moment. Lucy could've sworn she felt sticky red liquid ooze from the places where her fingernails were imbedded, however that didn't matter. Having children stopped them from doing these adulterous actions, so the couple were going to enjoy it the it's full potential while they were alone.

Lucy's legs were now being moved by strong arms so that they were lay on top of her husband's shoulders, while his face was neatly snug in her crotch. Then he began lapping up the waterfall of juices that exited the tight hole. "That smell," Natsu thought while gently squeezing her clit with his front teeth. A large tremble overcame Lucy while he tugged on the most sensitive part of her body.

The moans escaping the female mages mouth began to get more in rhythm while she had countless orgasms. Natsu lost track after a while, but all he knew was that he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. The dragon slayer craved her touch, smell, voice, body and everything that she could possibly give him.

Lucy's head hung low as Natsu finally lifted himself back up to her level. He held her hips while her legs stayed clamped around his abdomen. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and breathed heavily on his pulse.

"Ready for another round?" Natsu asked seductively while the bulge in his pants started to throb.

"Too… Tired…" Lucy mustered up in between pants. Natsu thought since she could say two words she could handle his penis. So he hitched her up and grabbed her buttocks firmly. He walked them through the house while thanking the gods that it was so small and no stairs. They made it to the small bedroom and paused while Natsu pressed Lucy up against the door and kissed her passionately.

She moved her hand away from the back of Natsu's neck and turned the door handle around and slowly opened the door. Luckily for him, the bed was about a step away from the door so he threw Lucy back onto the soft sheets with an "Ooof" escaping her lips.

Natsu stood at the foot of the bed and with one swift movement, his pants were around his ankles and his pulsating length was for all to see. He quickly moved on top of his wife and entered her while an animalistic growl brewed up in his throat. The scream She produced as Natsu entered her could've shaken the door from its hinges.

Only after a few minutes, Natsu's hot liquids filled Lucy up and he let out his deep growl at the same time. He pulled out and flopped down next to his wife. The couple were breathing heavily and a thin layer of sweat covered both of them.

the dragon slayer propped himself up looked to the side at Lucy. She was sound asleep. He let out a soft laugh and slowly moved his hand over to push a stray hair off her face. He gently leant over and kissed her cheek. Only a few seconds later, the morning activities took the better of him and he fell asleep beside his exhausted wife.

~#~

A large bang made Levy return to the real world rather than the book one that she was previously in,

"Gajeel?" She asked in a barely audible tone

"Yeah. I'm back." Was the reply she got in his gruff voice. Levy smiled to herself and started to read again.

Gajeel pushed the door shut with his large foot while he took his coat off. He hung it up while replying to Levy. He walked into the living room and placed the large amount of money he had earned in a drawer in the wooden coffee table they had placed in the centre. He then paused and looked around the room.

It was a medium sized family room, the wall were a light yellow colour with a white border going around the middle. Gajeel's eyes then went to the large amount of baby stuff that was crammed into the corner. It was a sea of neutral as they didn't know the gender of it yet. Gajeel walked over and picked up something that caught his eye.

A set of iron bolts. Gajeel rolled his eyes then opened the tiny paper card that was attached to it with a ribbon. It said,

"Good luck iron face.

You're gonna need it.

Natsu."

Gajeel fought back a small smirk. He wasn't one for smirking normally, however in this case Natsu actually made him chuckle. Gajeel then damned himself and swore that Natsu would never find out. He then threw that bolts back onto the large pile and walked out of the room.

He slowly descended the wooden stairs to find Levy lying on their bed with her nose in a book and a plate of crumbs balancing on her large stomach. It was quite a picture and Gajeel smiled to himself once more. He liked it when Levy made him smile, she was allowed. "But that flame brain isn't." He added in his head.

Levy's head rose as she felt another presence in the room, she then beamed a large smile at the dragon slayer as he made his way around to the other side of the bed and jumped on. The large weight made Levy jump up afterwards and the plate that was delicately balance on her stomach slowly fell to the side of her.

"How was the mission?" She asked while placing her bookmark in the last page she read.

"It was okay. Gave me a run for my money though." Replied Gajeel while tuning on his side to look at the bluenette. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, Lu-chan came over with a cake that Layla made for me and sat and talked for a little while."

"I could eat some cake right now..." Gajeel grumbled.

"Erm, well… I kind of ate it all while you were gone." Levy blushed slightly and Gajeel should've known better.

"A pregnant woman and cake. Yeah, that's wouldn't last long together in the same house." Gajeel thought. He then moved over and kissed the small mage on her cheek. She then turned a slightly darker shade of pink.

Levy moved her head to the side so that she was face to face with her lover. She then moved her head forward to lightly graze her lips with his. Levy quickly moved her head back to where it originally was and brought her fingers up to gently touch her lips.

Gajeel found it really cute how timid she was around him. He was normally the one to make the first move, and tonight was the same.

Gajeel moved his large hand over to the other side of Levy's face and cupped her cheek. He gently moved her head so that she was facing him once more and he brought his lips back down to hers. Levy's lips automatically parted and they connected together in a romantic embrace. Their lips started to move with one another likes waves in the ocean; they crashed together as their tongues met with one another.

Gajeel moved himself so that he was on his hands and knees and hovered over Levy, still not breaking from their kiss. Even though Levy's stomach was very large, when Gajeel hovered over her, his arms and legs gave him enough height so that there was at least an inch between their baby and his abdomen.

Gajeel unwillingly broke his lips away from the soft lips of his tiny mage and started planting soft kisses down her neck and chest over her orange shirt. He slowly made his way down in-between her small breasts and over her large stomach.

Levy shivered under his touch. Her hormones were going on high alert and she could feel her hardened nipples press against the inside of her bra. Gajeel's hands moved from either side of her head and moved south towards her hips, he gently held her there for a short while before moving them underneath the bottom of her shirt and over her stomach. A quiet moan escaped Levy's mouth as he began to lift her shirt up and over her head.

Throwing the shirt off the bed, Gajeel kissed his way back down covered every inch of flesh he could see. As he got to her stomach, a pang of guilt hit him. Gajeel looked down to see stretched skin covering a large bump, "That must really hurt." Gajeel thought as his hands rubbed over Levy's pale skin and rubbed it gently while kissing it still.

Levy's moans got more and more audible as Gajeel pulled down the cotton bed trousers she was wearing. Gajeel smiled to himself as he saw a sight he liked. Even though she was pregnant, Levy still wore cute little lace panties that she knew Gajeel liked. He then grabbed them at either side and pulled them down her soft milky thighs and threw them to the side with her other clothes.

He then moved his head closer and closer to her growing wetness and began to tease her slight with the softness of his tongue. He would occasionally graze it with his top teeth and self congratulated himself as Levy started to tremble more and more.

Gajeel slid his right hand up Levy's left leg towards her hot orifice. He moved his head up towards Levy's and she shot him a death look as he stopped pleasuring her for a second

"What ar-ohhh!" Levy exclaimed as two of Gajeel's large fingers entered her tight hole. He clamped his lips down onto Levy's as their tongues fought for dominance.

Gajeel gently pumped his fingers in and out of her as they broke away from the kiss and Levy's head lay on his shoulder as she covered him in her hot breath. She moves her hands so that they scratched up and down Gajeel's muscular back leaving behind small pink lines.

Her panting got heavier for a while as Gajeel started to feel her hot walls constrict around his fingers. Levy let out a loud moan as she let her juices flow onto Gajeel's hand. He removed his fingers and made her tremble slightly in the process.

"I'm beat." Levy panted as she wiped a bead of sweat away from her brow line. She looked down and Gajeel's growing bulge and blushed. She felt bad because she couldn't give him what he wanted. From past awkward pregnant sex experiences with him, they knew that his blessed manhood just wouldn't fit anymore.

"Don't feel bad." Gajeel said while gently kissing her jaw line. He pulled up the thin white sheet to cover up his lover's nakedness, for his own sake. Gajeel wrapped his big arms around Levy's tiny frame and held her while she slept. It was only mid afternoon, but she slept for a long time. Gajeel stayed there, holding her and protecting her while his nose was pressed into her blue hair and he savoured her sweet smell.

~#~

**A/N: AW! Sweetness at the end! I really like writing Gajeel as a big softy, because i think he is one inside... ;)**

**The little quote at the top is from a movie called, Tales from Earthsea and it's amazing and you should all watch it. I thought it kind went... y'know..**

**I still don't have a new laptop, so don't worry! My other fics (Love & Fight and Ordinary People) are still going on! They're just on a little break due to me having no money... sorry!**

**Please review, they are much appreciated and thank you for everyone who already has reviewed, it means ALOT! :)**

**Amendmant! I would just like to say again, that this was previously my GrayxErza fic and I am swapping it round to LucyxNatsu. Anyone who has done this knows how much of a pain it is and i was just wondering if anyone was interested in beta-ing for me? Just PM me if youre interested! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

******EDIT! Due to me messing up, yet again, I had to delete this and re-upload it. Ugh, but I have a beta-reader now! So all is well!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

~#~

_The sound of hollow footsteps echoed in the large dimly lit hall. It was lined with dark marbled pillars while the walls were rock from the mountain where it was hidden away. Four unknown soldiers walked in sync towards a large throne-like chair that was decorated with charred bones and screaming faces of gargoyles. A haggard figure sat upon the throne wearing a raven cloak. He sat with his chin between his forefinger and thumb._

_"Do you know the whereabouts of the targets?" An old haggard voice asked._

_"Yes, Master." Said a masculine voice from the line-up._

_"Good. And you know the objectives of this mission?"_

_"Yes, Master." All four of the figures said in sync. The old figure sat at the thrown rose slowly and reached for a large staff that was leant against the wall. His fingers were less than an inch away from the staff as he quickly fell to the floor gasping for breath while coughing up a dark liquid._

_"Master?!" A womanly voice pleaded from the line-up._

_"I… need… them! I need them so I can awaken the Time Turner!" The old man growled while crouched on the tiled floor, black liquid spewed from his mouth while his arm outstretched to grasp the staff once more._

_"Master, you can't overexert yourself. You'll just get sicker." A slender woman dressed in an elegant black gown walked from behind the thrown. She had short crimson hair that was cut sharply to surround her face with all sorts of angles. Her eyes were a piercing red that matched the colour of her lips. Long black gloves covered her arms and a smirk grew on her face as she leant down to help their Master up._

_"Th... tha… thank you Rouge." The old man said while being helped up, "Go with these imbeciles and do not spare any life that may get in your way."_

_"Yes, Master." Rouge said while gently placing her crimson lips against the wrinkled hand. The Master's hood stayed firmly on his head as he sat back don on the throne. His face stayed shadowed as he shouted,_

_"Go forth my soldiers! Bring me the offspring of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail! They will be my sacrifices!"_

_The four soldiers turned around together while throwing their raven cloaks around and behind them. The 'click' of their heels were heard by Rouge as she walked down the steps in front of the thrown._

_"Leave it to me, Master." She smiled sweetly and licked her crimson lips as she turned her back on the Master._

~#~

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Ryuu shouted while running towards a group of kids his age. It was early morning in Magnolia and the leaves were crisp and turning beautiful shades of golden. Autumn was on its way, so was a new school year to Ryuu's disgust.

"Go pick on someone your own age!" He dropped his bag as he finally reached the small group. Ryuu pushed a few bystanders to the side as he slammed himself into the back of a boy.

"Get away from my sister." He shouted with a scowl as the boy dropped a handful of Layla's hair that he was roughly pulling on.

"And you're going to stop me?" The auburn haired boy shouted back, getting a few snickers from the crowd.

"Yeah, I am!" Ryuu retorted as he pushed the boy hard in the chest, making him fall back onto his backside. He then jumped on top of the boy and grabbed his collar.

"Nobody picks on MY sister!" Ryuu shouted into the boys face, nearly touching noses, "Do you hear me?!"

"Yes… Yes!" The boy's eyes started to fog up as tears gathered at the corners, his nose turned red and he sniffled.

A chorus of "Teacher's coming!" erupted from the crowd that stood around the scuffle and Ryuu dropped the boy's collar and stood up while looking down on him with a scowl.

"C'mon Layla." Ryuu grabbed his sister's hand and walked over to his bag. He picked it up and made his way back over to where his sister was sat on the floor. She only came to school a couple days in the week, due to only being five.

"What just happened?!" Asuka exclaimed while Ryuu handed over a tearful Layla's hand. She took it and lowered herself down, "Are you okay?"

"I… I think so." She said while rubbing her hand under her nose. Asuka pulled her in for a hug and Layla pressed her head against her shoulder and cried hysterically.

After a few minutes of crying, Layla pulled her head away from Asuka's shoulder and with puffy, red eyes; she smiled up and nodded her head.

"How about I comb your hair?" Asuka asked with a toothy smile.

"Mmm hmm." Layla nodded and smiled again while Asuka sat her down next to Ryuu.

He felt a slight pressure on his arms; he was pulled back to reality and looked down. He saw a milky hand lying on his slightly darker toned forearm; he followed the arm upward to look into his sisters bright eyes.

"Thank you Ryuu-ey." Layla let out a dazzling smile at her brother.

"It's okay Layla. They won't pick on you again." He said while returning a smile.

A few minutes later, the large school bell ran as a sign to go to class. Ryuu and Asuka walked towards the large dingy building while waving at Layla as she ran over to where the brightly coloured lower school building stood.

After reaching classroom B-4, Ryuu smiled as Asuka walked inside and he walked a little further down the hall towards classroom B-5. He staggered into the classroom and made his way over towards his designated widow seat. Class was called to order by their fat, old man of a teacher that wore a different colour tracksuit every day of the week.

After his name was called out for the register, Ryuu averted his attention to outside the window and day dreamed.

The first class of the day was nearly over when there was a sharp rap at the door that brought Ryuu back to reality. A tall slim woman with a very long nose walked in and said,

"Ryuu Dragneel. Come with me. And bring your bag."

A chorus of "Oooo's" came from the class and Edmund picked up his bag, closed his text book and stood up very slowly. He walked to the front of the class and took the piece of paper that his teacher held out. Without looking at it, he knew it was a report due.

"Come on. Chop chop." The tall woman shrieked while pushing Ryuu in front of her and out of the door. They walked down the hallway towards the head teacher's office. the boy walked behind her slightly with his head down.

They pair finally reached the nicer part of the school and walked towards a large wooden door. The tall woman knocked sharply on the wood and gently opened the door slightly,

"Come in Ryuu." A masculine, caring voice called out.

The tall woman pushed him inside the room and sharply slammed the door shut. He looked around the large room, bookshelves lined the back wall behind a wooden desk that sat a white haired man who wore a checked shirt, bowtie and a warm smile. Ryuu looked around the room more, plants stood in the corners and two chairs were placed in front of the desk. Sat in one of the chairs was a blonde haired mage.

Ryuu shivered slightly as he saw the back of his mother's head. She was sat there in her usual attired and with a black bag placed on her lap. Lucy turned her head around and looked her son in the eye; she squinted slightly as he made his way over and sat heavily on the other seat.

He slouched down, hoping the seat would just swallow him up into a parallel universe where he didn't have to deal with an angry mum. She looked at him with disappointed eyes while the head teacher, Mr Yamo, cleared his throat to get their attention.

"So, I assume you know why you're here Ryuu?" He asked in a clear understanding tone.

"Yes." Ryuu said back while he moved his eyes to look out of the window.

"Okay, Mrs Dragneel, I am going to have to exclude Ryuu for three days due to enticing a fight on school property."

"That's not fair! He was the one who was pulling Layla's hair! He started it!" Ryuu turned his head back to his mother and teacher while slamming his hands down the arms of the chair.

"Ryuu, don't shout at your teacher." Lucy said in a warning tone. Ryuu scoffed and slouched back down. "On Ryuu's behalf, I would like to apologize for the way he has acted on school property."

"Thank you Mrs Dragneel. We just want to make sure that this kind of behaviour does not happen again from Ryuu. He is a bright kid who has a great future ahead of him; we don't want this 'episode' to create a large hole in his future studies here at Magnolia Grade School." He gave a humble smile towards Lucy as he stood up from his seat and extended his hand.

She raised herself with formality and took his hand for a firm shake.

"We'll see you in three days, Ryuu." He smiled down at the boy and patted his head. Lucy and Ryuu left the office and silence hung in the air as they walked down the long hallway. Ryuu hung slightly behind his mother's line of sight as they reached the large double doors that lead them out into the schoolyard. Lucy stopped in her tracks and turned around the face her son.

"Ryuu, Why did you start a fight?" She asked with a slightly pleading tone.

"I told you. I didn't start the fight, he was pulling Layla's hair."

"That boy ran home to his mother and said he was doing nothing but playing with marbles and you came over to him and pushed him to the ground."

"That's not true! Me and Asuka walked into school and he was there pulling on Layla's hair! Please believe me mum?!" Ryuu cried out while tiny teardrops began to gather at the corner of his eyes. Lucy looked down at her son as tears streamed down from his chocolate coloured eyes. She held out her hand and Ryuu took it willingly, they began to walk out of the school yard towards the cobbled streets of town. Lucy walked with a quick pace and Ryuu staggered along behind while wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Just wait until your dad hears about this." Lucy said into to cool air while shaking her head slightly. "Hopefully he'll believe you."

They walked along the streets towards the Dragneel cottage, unknowingly that dark eyes watched their every move.

~#~

**A/N: Second update today! there might be a third... I'm not sure!**

**Thank you and please review!**

**Due to me messing up in the previous chapter, I had to delete this one and the last just so I could re-upload them again in the correct order.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~#~

The day after Ryuu was suspended, at around 4 o'clock Natsu came staggering up the short path of the white cottage where his family lived. He placed his hand on the handle and sighed, before pushing it down and opening the small wooden door.

"DADDYYY!"

A small figure came running towards him and slammed head first into his abdomen.

"Ooof!" Natsu folded over with a small girl in-between him, while a muffled scream rumbled against his chest and he quickly straightened up, "My beautiful Layla!"

"Daddyyy!" She exclaimed in a high pitch tone, "I missed you!" She reached her small arms upwards as a sign for Natsu to pick her up, and he did so with one arm while he threw his bag onto the sofa with the other. Natsu walked through the small living room and opened the door to the smaller kitchen,

"Daddy's home!" Layla exclaimed as they both entered the room. Ryuu looked up from his papers on the kitchen table, and Lucy turned around from the sink with bubble covered hands. The two blondes turned around and large smiles grew on their faces. She looked at her husband and beamed a smile at him. Natsu returned the smile as he set down the small girl down on a tall stool.

"Yo!" Natsu called out as he walked over to Lucy and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. He then walked back over to Ryuu and kissed the top of his head while he ruffled his blonde hair. He then walked back to Layla and kissed her on the cheek. He then picked her up again and took a seat. He placed her on his lap while Lucy asked,

"How was the mission?"

"It was worth the pay... Gajeel annoyed the hell out of me though!" Natsu presented a look of disgust and scratched the back of his head. Lucy just laughed at the statement.

"Did you fight lots of monsters Daddy?" Layla asked while jumping up and down with excitement.

"I did. I made them into monster sheesh-kebabs!" Natsu replied as he started to tickle Layla. She giggled in a very high pitch tone and tried to wiggle her way out of his grip. When she finally wiggled free, she ended up being sat on the tiled floor with her flowery dress around her stomach and a pout on her face.

"I'm going to go play with my dollies." She shouted out as she cheered up in a matter of seconds.

"Okay sweetie, do you want a cookie?" Lucy asked while holding out a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes! Thank you Mummy!" Layla exclaimed while picking up the biggest one. She then skipped out the room while Lucy and Natsu smiled afterwards.

"I did produce some cute children." Natsu stated matter-of-factly while he leaned back on the chair, and put his hands behind his head; closing his eyes. Ryuu scoffed.

"That includes you buddy!" Natsu said while cracking a single eye open and looking at his son.

"Haven't you got something to tell your Father, Ryuu?" Lucy asked in a stern motherly voice. Natsu's head lifted up quickly to gaze at his son.

"What… what?" Natsu asked turning his gaze to Lucy then at Ryuu.

"I… er… got suspended from school for three days." Ryuu murmured while keeping his head down and voice quiet.

"You… What for?!"

"Starting a fight." Lucy interjected while sitting on the other side on the table. Ryuu sighed before saying,

"I didn't start it. He was pulling Layla's hair, so I pushed him."

"Why didn't he get suspended too then?" Natsu asked, lowering his head to his son's level.

"Because he lied about it! He said that he was playing marbles and I just pushed him without a reason!"

"And is he telling the truth?" Natsu asked in his serious 'understanding father' tone (as he liked to call it).

"No! Ask Asuka! She saw everything!"

"We will. Tomorrow at the barbecue " Lucy said as she placed her hands on the table and pushed herself up. She then turned her back and walked out of the room. Natsu watched her walk away while admiring her curves. A loud thump then came from beside him as his gaze turned back to his son. Ryuu was seated, with his forehead pressed against the wooden table.

"Don't let this get you down Ryuu." Natsu said as he placed his hand on top of his son's blonde mess of hair. All Natsu got in reply was a grunt.

"Okay, well finish your homework."

Natsu pushed his chair back as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. As he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room Layla was there playing with her dolls.

"Where did Mummy go?" He asked the small girl.

"She stormed through here and grabbed your bag. I think she went to your bedroom." She looked up and smiled sweetly at Natsu.

"Thank you." He looked around to find that his bag was in matter of fact gone. He sighed and walked towards Lucy and his room.

He walked along the short hallway towards an open door. He found Lucy huffing and puffing while she emptied his bag onto the white bed. (She had a wicker basket next to her, where she dropped all the dirty shirts and pants.) Natsu walked over to the bed and jumped onto it. He laid there with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

He could hear his wife fumbling around the room and sighing to herself every now and again. After about 5 minutes of relaxation Natsu felt a slight pressure on his chest, and he pried one eye open. Lucy was laying down on the bed next to him; her head rested on his chest. One of her hands grabbed a handful of his shirt and she asked,

"Am I overreacting?" while Natsu could hear the sadness in her tone.

"No, not at all." he said gently as he kissed the top of her blonde head.

The couple lay on the large bed with their eyes closed. Natsu traced his fingers up and down Lucy's back while her breath lingered on the top of his chest. They laid there and listened to Layla hum a made up tune in the room next to them. The dragon slayer heard a light snore fill the room and he knew that Lucy had fallen asleep. He gently kissed her cheek and slipped out from underneath her. Before leaving he then covered her in a white sheet and left the room.

~#~

Gajeel ran through the streets of Magnolia. As he ran down numerous streets a smudge of darkness above him stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Lily, go fly up there and check it out." Gajeel pointed his finger up in the air towards the rooftops.

"Sure." Lily hesitantly replied as he flew upwards towards the roofs.

"There's nothing here Gajeel." The Exceed shouted as he came flying down.

"Hmm… must be my eyes." Gajeel said while scratching his head in confusion.

"Must be your old age..." Lily said with a smirk.

"I'm not old!" The pair turned around and started running again.

"Are."

"Are not!"

"Are."

"Are not!"

This lasted for the entire run home. Gajeel could hear the sound of canal boats drifting in the water outside the small house that he and Levy had bought. His run turned into a fast paced walk as his hand eventually connected with the brass handle of the wooden door.

Gajeel pushed the door open with enthusiasm, and a sweet smell of pie filled his nostrils. His mouth began to water immediately. The dragon slayer dropped his bag beside the coat hooks and walked into the kitchen located at the back of the house.

"I'm back!"

Levy jumped at the sudden outburst of noise in the room. She turned around with a pie covered spoon in hand. Her blue hair whipped around as a massive grin covered her face; stretching from ear to ear.

"Gajeel," She said while placing the spoon down on the counter-top.

Gajeel took one massive stride towards Levy and wrapped his arms around her swollen waist, as her hands went up to wrap around his neck. The dragon slayer buried his head into Levy's neck and he smelled her sweet scent.

Levy brought her head backwards and placed her two tiny hands on either side of her partner's face, and their lips slowly connected for a sweet embrace.

"I've got you a present." Gajeel said as soon as their lips parted.

Levy let out a girlish squeal and bobbed up and down on her feet as Gajeel picked his bag up, and walked back into the kitchen. He placed the present on the table in front of Levy; it produced a loud 'thump' as it hit the wooden surface. He fumbled around for a while with one arm; his face was a picture of concentration and his tongue escaped his mouth.

"There!" The dragon slayer thought as his fingertips grazed a velvet bag. He grabbed it firmly and pulled his arm out. The bag was a delicate shade of sky blue. He held it out in front of him, to where Levy sat and she eagerly took it within her own grasp.

Levy's forefinger and thumb dived into the bag's pink velvet interior. Her fingertips slowly came into contact with a thin chain. She delicately pinched it and pulled her fingers out. A long silver chain came into view as she brought her hand up higher and higher; a small clasp broke the silver chain in half and hanging delicately at the very end was a tiny letter 'L' and a 'G'.

Levy gasped as she brought her other hand out to cradle the tiny letters in her palm. "Wow…" She mused in wonder while staring at the beautiful necklace.

"I hope you like it... I thought about getting you a book, then I remembered you own a FAR too many. So I got you something a little different. And, when the baby is born you can add another letter." Gajeel raised his hand and scratched the back of his head. Levy snapped out of her hypnotic state and looked up at the large man.

"It's beautiful." Levy said while getting up from her seat and pulling Gajeel down to her height so that she could kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered against his skin.

Levy clasped the beautiful chain around her neck. She then rubbed her forefinger around the letters before quietly smiling to herself. A deep gruff brought Levy back to reality as she asked,

"Do you want some pie?"

"Hell yeah, Shrimp! Bout time you offered!" Gajeel sat heavily down at the wooden table as he watched his partner cut him a slice of pie.

~#~

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a big thank you to my new beta, CrimsonNaomi! She's great! Send her love and cookies!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~#~

Natsu opened his eyes to see dark clouds rolling in from the north of town. He was laying down on a hard surface. As he sat up and rubbed the back of his head he found himself in the middle of the street.

"What the hell…" He mused as he brought himself to his feet.

Everything looked normal and everything felt normal, but why was he in the middle of the street? People were walking around him like everything was the same. Though, had they not just witnessed him waking up?

"Excuse me? What's goi-" The short stumpy man he had asked ignored him and kept walking on. "Hey!" Natsu grabbed the man's elbow; he evaporated from his feet upwards until there was nothing there anymore. Natsu took a few steps backwards in shock with his arm was still extended in front of him.

He took in a large breath and jumped slightly when he heard a voice in his head,

_"Uh oh! No touching in this game!"_

The dragon slayer gasped and moved his hands to grab either side of his head.

_"What the hell is going on?!_" He thought.

_"And I can also hear what you're thinking!"_ The voice inside his head was flimsy, yet definitely belonged to a man. Beads of sweat gathered on Natsu's forehead. He came from a world where magic was second nature, but there was something about this he just didn't like.

"What do you want?!" Natsu shouted out into the street; people walking by didn't seem to notice nor care that a pink-haired man was shouting into the sky.

_"I want your family, silly!"_ The voice echoed around Natsu's head. Anger grew within him.

"Don't you dare touch my family!" His voice turned from confused and angry to full blown dangerous.

"Don't be daft!" The voice cooed,_ "How do you think I tied them up? I couldn't do that without touching them."_

"Show your face! I'll kill you!", he growled breathlessly.

_"Now now, before we start threatening each other how about I tell you the rules of this game? Then, you might have a slightly greater chance of finding your family before I hurt one of them?"_ The voice got more psychotic at the end of the sentence, by going up a couple hundred decibels.

Natsu went into a full fit of rage at the man's words. He was shooting fire from his clenched fists into shop windows, into the sky, and not caring where or who they landed on. This world clearly wasn't real and he needed to find a way out. However, he needed to find his family first.

He took a few deep breaths and wiped the line of sweat off his brow. The dragon slayer regained his composure and said,

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

_"I'm glad you've calmed down little dragon and it's simple, find me!"_

"What? I don't even know what you look like! You could be anywhere!"

_"I never said this was going to be an easy game!"_ The mystery voice had gone back to its original fluffiness, but still left Natsu with a migraine.

"Okay, so all I need to do is find you and you'll let my family go? It seems simple enough…" Natsu pondered the thought of what this man could look like. Due to his voice, the image he came up with was quite disturbing.

Pink hair, kind of like his… Tall, thin, enthusiastic… slightly 'camp'…

"Gahh! There's no use!" Natsu shouted angrily.

_"Trying to imagine me is no use, silly! Time is running out before I hurt this cute little girlie…"_

"Time?!"

_"Approximately fifteen minutes! Hurry! Hurry little dragon!"_

Natsu ran through the streets of Magnolia, bumping into numerous people, evaporating in his path. Layla's face came to his mind; he would never let anyone hurt her, Ryuu, or Lucy. It was his job to protect his family and he wasn't going to fail.

While running down every street he came across, he thought of the possibilities. His house? The guild? His friend's houses? The park?

He took a left at the next street ending and ran to the east of the town. As he reached the little cottage the mage barged into the small door, nearly taking of its hinges.

"Lucy!"

Natsu ran into the room at the front of the house and then quickly opened the door to the bathroom. Both empty.

"Ryuu!"

Natsu pulled the two bedroom doors open and looked willingly inside. In his and Lucy's room: he walked over to Lucy's bedside table and pulled the top drawer open. "Shit!" He cursed as he found her keys lay inside.

"Layla!"

He then ran into the kitchen in which also found it empty. Natsu spun around and slammed his fist into the wooden door.

"Damn it! Tell me where they are!" He shouted as he walked quickly out of the small cottage; looking up at the sky with his fists clenched beside him. "Wait, what's that?"

A slight twinkling in the blue sky had caught Natsu's eye. It was an annoying little shine that intrigued him a lot, but then the voice came back.

_"Look, I am nice enough that I even gave you a little clue!"_ His shrill was as high as ever, _"Now hurry! There's not long left!"_

Natsu ran forward, not taking his eyes off the tiny twinkle. He ran back down the streets he had previously come down. He ran past people, and occasionally bumped into a few while feeling slightly guilty for making them evaporate. However, his mind was still tightly focused on finding his family.

The dragon slayer had made it all the way across town to the exact other side. Natsu could feel his head move back further and further as he reached the edge, and that's when he hit it.

Natsu fell heavily onto his back with a loud 'oof' escaping his mouth. He laid on his back while rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. Bewildered by what just happened Natsu stayed still for a short while, his eyes still stayed firmly focused on the twinkle.

_"Are you okay? That was a hard crash."_

"Shut up you, this is all your fault!" Shouted Natsu as he quickly got up and shook his fist in the air.

_"Only five minutes left little dragon! Eeek! Then I get to hurt their cute faces!"_

Natsu saw red as he summoned his flames and propelled himself skyward with his Fire Dragon's Claw.

"There it is!" He shouted as he stopped his flames just below the twinkling patch. He then hovered in the air just long enough for him to punch the patch of sky.

As he punched the barrier it was like a secret doorway. On the other side of the hatch was darkness; as Natsu climbed through it he came up straight into another room. It was a sort of time vortex. If he was to jump through the hole in Earthland instead of landing on his stomach in the room, he would land upright like he had jumped straight up through it.

He stood up straight in the dungeon like room and was startled by a voice,

"So you made it? Unfortunately, not in time."

Natsu spun around to see a hooded figure's back. Beside him on a small round table, there laid was a sand timer that wasn't running anymore. Behind him were three more figures with their feet shackled together. Their hands were tied high up above their heads so that their arms were straight.

Flickering in the corner of the room was a large candle. That was the only light source for the room. Natsu squinted and saw the faces of his family. He launched forward and shouted,

"Lucy! Ryuu! Lay-! Ooomf!" A large hand covered Natsu's face and pushed him back with a great force. He flew along the floor on his back; while doing so he shouted,

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Rather than creating a flame with his mouth, a tiny spark merely fizzled on his tongue without igniting.

"Not now little dragon. You lost. It's time for me to show you what its like to watch your family be killed in front of your very eyes." The figures voice was a dark and husky sound. It was the polar opposite of what was heard in his head before hand, however Natsu remembered the nickname he had given him. "Was it the same person?" He asked himself.

A long serrated sword emerged from the raven cloak and fell against the floor with a 'clink'.

The hooded figure walked forward while the sword followed after, creating sparks against the stone floor.

"NOOOO!" Natsu screamed, feeling utterly helpless while the figure got closer and closer to his family. He stopped in front of Lucy. Tears streamed down from Natsu's eyes as he was unable to move.

The large figure lifted his sword from the ground and held it out like it was an extension of his arm. He lowered it slowly, still at arm's length and placed it against Layla's throat.

"Blink and you'll miss it, little dragon."

~#~

Sweat covered Natsu's whole body as he launched up-right into a sitting position, awaking from his slumber.

"It was just a dream..?" He whispered while looking down at Lucy's peaceful expression. He gently moved his hand and brushed her pale cheek with his thumb. Lowering his mouth down and planting a soft kiss onto her moonlit cheek.

Natsu rose from the bed and placed his feet onto the cold wooden floor. Wiping the sweat from his face, he stood up and quietly exited the room. He walked down the hallway towards the second bedroom. The door slowly got pushed open and Natsu poked his head inside to find his two children sleeping peacefully and unharmed.

The dragon slayer blew a sigh of relief. He made his way back to Lucy and climbed back into bed next to her. His large arms wrapped around her waist and he slowly fell back to sleep, nightmare free.

~#~

**A/N: Thankyou to al the people who have reviewed, favourited and alerted this story, it means a lot! And thankyou to my beta-reader!**


	8. NOTICE

**I HAVE MOVED ACCOUNTS!**

**I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING MY FANFICS ON THIS ACCOUNT AND IN A FEW DAYS I WILL BE DELEATING IT.**

**HOWEVER, I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED **zenigame** ON THIS ACCOUNT I HAVE A FEW NEW STORIES AND I WILL BE LOOKING OVER PROTECTION AND LOVE&FIGHT AND RE-UPLOADING THEM.**

**PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY, I JUST WANTED A FRESH START WITH THESE FANFICS.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PLEASE FAVOURITE AND ALERT MY NEW ACCOUNT. :3**

**MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
